


Coming Out to... Mr. Stark?

by lizzybizzyzzz



Series: Precious Peter Parker, Punctured Peter Parker, and Especially Everything In-Between [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bisexual Peter Parker, Domestic Fluff, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Ned Leeds is Clueless, Ned Leeds is a Good Bro, Peter Parker Has Anxiety, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker and Ned Leeds, Peter Parker is a Little Shit, Peter Parker is in love, Precious Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-05 23:51:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15182096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizzybizzyzzz/pseuds/lizzybizzyzzz
Summary: "I have to tell you something, Mr. Stark." Peter said, his voice gave away that he was close to breaking down. His breathing got heavy and in an instant Mr. Stark was on him, soothing him, telling him that everything would be okay. Everything wouldn't be okay, Peter had a feeling... it was probably his anxiety, but that was pushed away quickly. "I-I like someone."Mr. Stark smiled, rubbing the boys back. "What a lucky girl!" He cooed. Peter flinched out of the mans hold and walked away, back to him. His words made Peter want to crawl in a ball. He wanted to die. Peter was breaking all too fast, abnormally and unfixable."It's not a girl!" He blurted.





	Coming Out to... Mr. Stark?

**Author's Note:**

> warning- swearing
> 
> i knwo writing about horny teenagers is taboo for some reason, but it's realistic. i would know, i am one of them so bear with me here

Peter Parker wasn't having an awesome day, well- that was a lie.  _Peter Parker_   was having a lovely day with his best friend Ned Leeds. They watched movies and tinkered around with the Legos and talked about anything and everything. He was grateful for his best friend, but he didn't understand the butterflies that fluttered in his stomach after an accidental touch or just eye contact that lasted a little too long. _That was a question for the internet_ , Peter decided. 

Ned clapped him on the shoulder and smiled up at him. "I hate to kick you out, but I have homework to do, and you're no help." He said with a light chuckle. 

Peter threw his hands up in defeat. "You got me, I'm just a big distraction." His eyes were glued on Ned as the other boy laughed. It was  _mesmorizing_ and again, Peter wondered why. His heart fluttered at the ongoing interaction.

Ned's laughter died down and Peter could breathe a little better now. "I'll see you later, bro." The nickname kinda stung but he slightly brushed it off- Ned and his were  _bros_  all the time, so why did it hurt so much?  _Another thing for him to Google instead of sleeping._ Ned held out a hand for the secret handshake and the moment they came in contact, Peter felt an uncontrollable blush invade his cheeks. He prayed to every and any god or deity that Ned wouldn't notice his pathetic-ism.  

"Peter, are you feeling okay? You're really red." Ned said, reaching up to cup Peter's cheeks with his chubby hands. He got hotter and hotter until he swatted away his friend's hands. Right now, Peter was cursing every and any god and supernatural  _fucking_ genie. Why couldn't he pull himself together? He mentally slapped himself. 

He smiled at Ned. The boys eyes sparkled a beautiful brown and suddenly Peter had a new favorite color. Thankfully, he made the mental note silent. "I'm fine, Ned." His voice cracked on the boy's name, meaning it was time to curse himself- that or jump in a hole and never come out. He would be perfectly content with Ned being the last person he spoke to. 

Ned cracked a smile, making Peter's knees weak and unable to look away. "If you say so, don't die  _Spider-man."_ He whispered his superhero name, Peter gulped and pushed away the thoughts he was having.  _I'm just a horny 16-year-old,_ he promised himself,  _This is nothing._ God, his anxiety was screaming at him now. Peter placed his hands on his friends chest and pushed him back, Ned's cologne was doing too much to Peter. He needed a cold shower and a Wiki-How intervention. He could already picture to search history later, _'_ _how  to tell your best friend you're in love without him but in a bro way'_ and  _'how to get my best friend of 5 years to love me back.'_ Peter had to leave before he did something stupid or that he would regret. Usually the two were hand in hand but knowing himself, Peter would mix it up with some teenage angst bullshit. "See you at school tomorrow."

Peter gulped and forced a smile. It wasn't forced as in _'i hate you'_   quite the opposite actually; Ned looked at him suspiciously but didn't say anything Before he could pull away he was being pulled in by Ned, his arms wrapped around his friend's torso. Ned rested his head on Peter's and a minute later they were pulling apart, both boys smiling. Without another word Peter grabbed his coat and left right out the window. His giddy feeling would kill him, he knows it. Maybe when his heart was beating again he could go work on his suit with Mr. Stark, he had to go home anyway. Peter wasn't kidding was he said he needed a cold shower, at this point even ice would be a stretch. Adrenaline coursed through his veins, making him more hyper than usual. His mind drifted to how well his face slid into Ned's hands, how their bodies fit together like puzzle pieces. If Peter stood close, he was just tall enough to kiss Ned's temples. They way his dark skin contrasted with his own, how his eyes crinkled  and his black hair flopped around,  _ugh._ Peter sighed aloud, feeling his cheeks redden again as he swung right into Mr. Stark's penthouse. 

He spotted his mentor on the couch, tapping away on his StarkPad. Peter loudly sighed again, waiting for the man's attention. 

Without looking up, Mr. Stark raised his eyebrows. "Is there something you needed? Candy Crush won't wait forever so it better be important." He chuckled, obviously joking. 

They sat in silence for Peter to think. He remembered how much of a playboy his mentor was, how just  _maybe_ liking boys would anger the man. Peter had always known he wasn't straight but he never comprehended it- he didn't think he needed to. May would know what to say. May would have hugged him and maybe even cried if Peter did and he knew Mr. Stark wouldn't have anything near that reaction. He wants May so badly right now. 

"Is everything all right, Pete?" Mr. Stark asked, humor absent from his voice. His face was laced with concern as he set his StarkPad on the table. Peter's hands got clammy and he backed into the wall by accident. He wanted to cry and scream and kick everything. He should have thought this through. 

"I have to tell you something, Mr. Stark." Peter said, his voice gave away that he was close to breaking down. His breathing got heavy and in an instant Mr. Stark was on him, soothing him, telling him that everything would be okay. Everything  _wouldn't_ be okay, Peter had a feeling... it was probably his anxiety, but that was pushed away quickly. "I-I like someone." 

Mr. Stark smiled, rubbing the boys back. "What a lucky girl!" He cooed. Peter flinched out of the mans hold and walked away, back to him. His words made Peter want to crawl in a ball. He wanted to  _die._ Peter was breaking all too fast, abnormally and unfixable. 

"It's not a girl!" He blurted. "I mean, not really, Mr. Stark. I promise if you're uncomfortable I'll leave, I'll-I'll do anything please don't kick me out-"

"Peter, stop." Mr. Stark said sternly. Oh God, Peter was in for it. He couldn't contain his tears and he finally let them fall down his cheeks. His body trembled from heartbreak. He just ruined this, he ruined his mentor, his guardian,  _hell,_ Peter ruined his relationship with his  _dad._ This only made him cry harder until he was sinking to his knees, hands braced on the floor. He almost threw up from the way his sobs coursed through his body. 

"Stand up, Peter." Mr. Stark said in the same voice. "Peter, stand up." He repeated, his voice softening. 

Peter pushed himself off the ground. His dignity and ego were just crushed within a span of two minutes.  _A new record,_ Peter thought sadly. "I'm sorry, Mr. Stark, I really am. If you want me to leave I totally get it-"

Mr. Stark walked up to him quickly and Peter couldn't help but flinch. He ignored the heartbroken look that flashed on his mentors face, quickly replaced with concern. "Why would I want you to leave?" He asked softly as if he was talking to a newborn. To be fair, Peter was crying as much, possibly more, than a baby right now. 

Peter cleared his throat loudly, pulling in the attention. "I like boys and girls, Mr. Stark, sir." 

Mr. Stark did the last thing Peter expected. He smiled widely and ruffled the boys' hair. "That's okay, kid. It's all okay." 

Peter cried in relief, more tear slid down his cheeks that were quickly wiped away by Mr. Stark. "I'm sorry, sir." 

"Hey," Mr. Stark said, serious once again. "Stop apologizing. I know it isn't easy, but you're safe, you're okay here. I wouldn't have you any other way, kid." 

Peter took in a deep breath. "Thank you, Mr. Stark. For everything." 

The older man smiled. "I don't need a thanks, I need you to be happy." 

It was a total parent line, Peter took it happily. "You sound like a dad." He joked, trying to lighten the mood. He saw something sparkle in Mr. Stark's eyes when Peter said that- he couldn't place it. Peter kept it a mystery, it was for the best he didn't know. 

Mr. Stark broke their slightly awkward silence. "Who do you like, kids? I'm not getting any younger, if I wait any longer I'll be grey by the time you can say 'Ned Leeds.'" 

Peter spluttered. "I-I didn't even..." 

Mr. Stark winked at him. "A d- I always know." 

Peter took in another breath, it felt like the hundredth that minute. "Well..."

Mr. Stark made so many condom jokes that Peter threatened to strangle himself with one.  

**Author's Note:**

> im absolute fucking trash for a) bisexual peter parker b) peter parker AND ned leeds in love c) the representation of bisexuality (and LGBTQ+) in the media 
> 
> I also apologize in advanced, but i will not write about Trans!Peter parker, i love the headcanon and think it deserve a spotlight but i don't think i could do it justice because i am not transgender. Sorry again! I am writing about bisexuality cause I'm bi!


End file.
